Nowhere to Run!
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Being kidnapped from his homeland, he had to endure the pain and loneliness, knowing that he had nowhere to hide or run to. Prequel to "Prisoner in My Best Friend’ House"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nowhere to Run!

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: T

Warning: Violence, angst, OC's and possible of OOC. AU.

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the characters you know, the others are mine to play with Tolkien's.

Summary: Being kidnapped from his homeland, he had to endure the pain and loneliness, knowing that he had nowhere to hide or run to.

A/N: Written for National Novel Writing in Month 2008

1.

**Mirkwood**

Thranduil watched from the balcony as his elfling ran after one of his guards, giggling all the way as he tried to catch the guard.

The king could not help himself, as he laughed out loud, drinking in the sight of the joy and the sparkle that showed in his son's face.

"Ada… Ada…" The elfling called as he fell upon the green grass; he could feel the wind passing on and caressing his face.

Thranduil left the balcony and walked toward his son, pleased when the elfling spoke to him, and told him as much as he could, with all the words that he had learnt to express himself. The king was pleased at how quick the princeling learned to talk, but still he knew that he needed to work with him on that.

The king knelt on the grass, hands spread open as he teased his elfling, "Who comes to me?"

Princeling Legolas stopped chasing after the guard, his eyes now locked upon his father, and then he started to run toward him, eyes sparkling with love, his mouth uttering a giggle and his little hands spread out.

"Me…" the elfling giggled as he ran.

When the elfling was in his ada's arms, the king teased him again.

"And who I love the most?"

"Me…" The elfling laughed with his father.

"And who is my favorite son?" Thranduil said him as he tickled him.

"I am your only son, ada…" Princeling Greenleaf said to his ada.

"I know, my sweet leaf. I love you."

"And you, ada, are the most caring of all the adars I have seen."

Thranduil coughed before he told his princeling, "I am your only adar, ion."

"I know, and that means that the guards are my uncles?" Greenleaf asked as he stared up at his adar.

The king nodded and then he added, "They are your family, and they will take care of you when I am away or busy at councils, and you will take care of them by playing and laughing with them, my delightful leaf."

Greenleaf hugged his father and the words that his ada said would remain in his mind as he felt it was true. His heart was now whole, knowing that he had a family and home.

--

They watched and learned about the royal family.

They needed to know the strengths and weaknesses of the family if they truly wished to seek the crown and see Mirkwood fall into the darkness.

They waited in the dark, letting the shadows cover them, hidden from all, and waited for the right moment to arrive to steal King Thranduil's precious treasure.

--

Later, Thranduil took his elfling along as he walked on the bridge, letting his son see the lake and smell the soft salty water.

The king was pleased at seeing his son enjoy it, though he was suddenly alert when Legolas left his side and walked to the other side of the bridge and over to the lake. Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat when Legolas moved a leg near the water.

Thranduil rushed to his son's side, not wishing to see him fall into the lake, not wanting to lose him so soon, as he loved him too dearly to let him go.

"Legolas, my son!" Thranduil called, clearly frightened.

Legolas turned to him and saw the fear in his ada's face.

"Ada, why are you looking so funny?" Legolas asked in that sweet voice.

Thranduil did not know what his son meant, but he noticed how quickly his son's smiling and sparkling blue eyes turned a sad, dulled blue. The king quickly tried to figure out what he did wrong.

"Legolas," Thranduil gathered his son into his arms, and then he continued, "What is wrong?"

"W… why did you look at me like that, ada? Did I do something wrong?" Legolas asked, unable to hold the tears flying down his cheeks.

Thranduil felt his heart aching, and then he moved his hand to wipe away the streaks across his son's face.

"You did not do anything wrong, ion. I was just afraid that you would go down into the lake, and I feared for you; I do not wish to lose you, ion." Thranduil explained as much as he could, hoping that Legolas would understand.

"Fear… but you are a king, ada," Legolas said. He was surprised that his adar could be scared, and then he continued, "King, and the strongest elf-king I've ever met."

That brought a smile into the king's face.

"Ion… I am the only elf-king you've ever met." Thranduil corrected him.

"I know, and that's what I mean." Legolas grinned, and moved closer to his father, not wishing to leave his side and make his ada worried over his welfare.

Thranduil hugged him, not letting go of the golden treasure he held in his arms.

"You are mine, ion." Thranduil whispered to his son.

"As you are mine, ada," Legolas added, enjoying the warm and love his adar showed as he held him tightly.

"Shall I read you a story?" Thranduil rubbed his son's cheek softly as he asked.

Greenleaf nodded, and leaned his head on his ada's strong shoulders. Thranduil grinned, pulling his son closer and letting him rest.

The king walked past the two guards who were watching for any signs of trouble, and they followed their king inside the palace.

"Gîl, Galdor, was there something that caught your attention?" Thranduil turned around and faced his guards.

"The trees speak of bad omens, but we could not tell the details, and there are rumors of human children being kidnapped from their homes and never going back…" Gîl replied, looking at his king with concern.

"They are only rumors," The king harshly brushed them away, and then he continued, "But send messengers to Imladris and Lothlórien. Perhaps they know something that we do not."

"We will do that, Your Majesty!" Gîl bowed and left Galdor with the king and his son.

When the other guard had left, Galdor stared at his king with concern.

Thranduil noticed it and asked his guard. "What is it, Galdor?"

"Did something happen?" Galdor asked.

"I almost lost him at the lake when he stepped so near the water." Thranduil confessed to his friend.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in chapter 1

Beta: Aranel.

2.

"You fear to lose him that soon," Galdor said to Thranduil, and then he added, "You have done a great job with him, Your Majesty, and it shows in your son's eyes."

Thranduil sighed. "I do not know what would happen if I lost him, and I fear that if I listen to any more rumors I will not be careful enough to watch him."

"We will take care of that." Galdor said and left the king and his son, while he resumed his guard position, staying closer to the door-frame.

"Ada?" a soft voice called to his father.

"What is it, my son?" Thranduil asked as he rubbed the child's golden hair.

"What is the bedtime story that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh… that… I think I will tell you a story about nature. Do you like it?"

"What kind of story, adar?" Legolas asked and looked at his adar with intrigued crystal eyes.

"A nice, fluffy story. Would you like that?" Thranduil asked.

Greenleaf nodded and then he asked, "Will you stay with me after I sleep, ada, and watched over me?"

"I will do that as I do every night." Thranduil assured him, as he settled him in his bed, moved over to the chair, and tucked the elfling in.

"You do? But I never see you when I am awake." Greenleaf told his adar.

"That is because I am in my room, ion nin." Thranduil smiled at him.

"When I came into your room, you sounded sleepy because of me?" Legolas asked, and Thranduil could see how that sparkle soon faded into concern.

"Oh… my sweet leaf, it's not because of you; it is because I am old, and I need to sleep."

"But you are not that old, ada." Legolas insisted.

"Do you think that nature sees me as old, so it doesn't speak to me as much?" the king asked him, eyes wary.

"That is because you are focused on me, adar, and you block everything just to be with me, and nature understands it as well as I do." Legolas replied in his graceful voice.

"How have you become as clever and wise as a wizard, ion?" Thranduil moved closer to set a kiss on his son's cheeks, showing how proud he felt of him.

"I learned it from you, adar," Legolas chuckled, and then Thranduil could see how the chuckles and smile fading as his son asked him, "Will you tell me the story now, adar? I want to hear it I go to sleep."

"Of course, ion, I want you to enjoy the story." Thranduil replied, and then he prepared to tell his story.

"Fluffy one, adar." Legolas reminded to him.

"That's right, thank you for reminding me, my son." Thranduil thanked him.

"My fondest memory with nature was before my adar left for the Last Alliance, as I enjoyed my time with my adar then when the nature seemed pleased with everything that we did together.

We walked through the great garden with the purple flowers and the trees that scattered the leaves all over the ground. It was autumn, and Oropher, my ada, let me play with the leaves. I could hear the songs of the birds, feel the wind blow gently like a hand rubbing my face, and enjoy the warmth of nature. I could listen to all that nature wished to tell me, like where my adar hid my present for my Begetting Day and many other things." Thranduil gave him a little preview of his story, while his mind drifted away and he thought he saw his adar watching him...

"Ada?" Legolas called, noticing how his adar seemed so distant.

His son's voice interrupted his thoughts – how he wished he were here to see his grandchild!

"Sorry, my son, I was lost in a memory." Thranduil replied.

"It is alright, adar, I know how much you missed your adar as I miss you too when you go to your councils."

Thranduil smiled and started the story proper.

_"Once before Adar joined the war, he showed me the beauty of nature, the wonders around us, and I was amazed by everything that he showed me, and intrigued when he told me about a secret place - he called it 'my secret place to play' because it was my secret as well._

_We were walking through the forest and then I saw, for the first time, what my father had meant, as this place was hidden behind the beautiful rainbow of colors of the waterfall, and the cave behind._

_When I saw it I ran forward to the lake, stopped at the edge of it, not wishing to fall in, as I stared at the rainbow, amazed. I could felt my adar's presence behind me, and I told him how much I loved the place, and the miracle that nature had given to us – the rainbow which seemed to me as magic. _

_Adar told me, that it was a miracle, and he could show me the cave but I needed to be close to him and never let go of his hands as climbing to the cave was hard because of the waterfall…"_

"Did you see what was in your adar's cave?" Legolas interrupted, curious as a cat.

"It was not my adar's cave, it was what nature created, and you will see it tomorrow, if you wish to." Thranduil teased his son, noticing how his son yawned.

"I do wish to, you know it, ada…" Legolas yawned, and rested his head on the soft, white pillow.

"Rest well, ion, I will be here to watch you." Thranduil soothed his son, ruffling his hair gently, and then he rested his back against the chair and let the memories of his father return to his mind.

* * *

They could see the messenger hurrying out of Mirkwood, riding hard on his horse, and they wondered why the messenger was being sent.

The leader of the group set two of his men to follow the messenger and if needed, to kill him. The men immediately rode upon their stallions to follow the messenger and return with the answer.

He hoped that he could carry out his plan before it was too late. Everything would start with Mirkwood, and then every Elven kingdom would fall, one after another.

Not wishing for his plan to fall apart, he started to send his men to close in and ruin what they could of the natural surroundings, as he had heard how touchy the elves got to anything that harmed the beauty of nature. He would be sure to catch the elfling then.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside of Mirkwood…_

The messenger rode harder and faster, hurrying with the messages the king had sent and headed first for Lothlórien as he knew how important it was for the Lady of Light to know the danger – perhaps she might have known something about it and could share it with his king.

As he grew lost in his thoughts, he did not feel the presence of the men at his tail neither did he feel the dagger pierce his abdomen until the pain numbed him, and then he could only stare at the flowing blood, leaving his body, and feel the coldness that surrounded him. As he managed to slow his horse, he did not miss seeing his attackers; those men with weapons in their hands.

"Why? What have I done to you?" the messenger asked them while he applied pressure around the dagger, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"It is your king. And now, tell us what message he gave you!" The man threatened him, letting his whip crack in the air.

"All I know is that the king wanted to know if the rumors were true…" the messenger started desperate, but was soon interrupted.

"What rumors?"

"About children being kidnapped from their home, and never returning." The messenger replied, fearing the men more now that he could felt their rage.

"You do not have to run through this whole forest; we can provide the answers you seek." Omer told him.

The messenger felt a shiver down his spine, and he could feel the acid rising from his belly.

"Let us tell you all about it, but not here," Omer smiled at him, and then pointed to his companion, "Volker, you take the elf with you while I find a good spot to tell him everything."

As Omer rode off, Volker did as he was told. Grabbing the messenger hard enough to make him go limp in his hands, he, pleased with the results, rode after Omer, through the forest where he was already waiting with his whip in one hand, and his sword in the other.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary, Disclaimer and Warning check in the 1st chapter.

3.

**Back in Mirkwood**

Thranduil kept watching over his son as he played, and then when he felt himself growing tired, he left the room and, walking past Galdor, he entered his room to get his sleep after the long and tiring day with his precious son.

He registered how Galdor remained at his position but called another guard to stand watch outside his room.

Hours passed, but before the sun rose in the sky, when the darkness still covered Mirkwood with its shroud, Galdor noticed the elfling leaving his room with a blanket in his hands, heading toward his adar's room.

"Princeling Legolas," Galdor hurried closer to him, "Did something happen?"

"No, Galdor… Just doing the usual…" And then, Legolas hurried toward his adar's room, walking past the other guard.

Once he was in the room, he found his adar on the bed, with no blanket to cover his body.

Legolas brought his blanket along as he walked to the side of the bed, then he pulled it over his adar.

Feeling the warmth that suddenly covered him, Thranduil could feel the presence of his son, and knew instantly where it had come from; it seemed as though Legolas covered him with his blanket every morning.

"Come here," Thranduil motioned to him, and when he had gathered his son in his arms, he thanked him, "Thank you for the warmth, my son."

Greenleaf only smiled, enjoying being under the blankets, covered from the freezing air that slipped into the room.

Galdor, looking curiously in from the doorway, saw the beauty image of father and son and smiled.

There was a moment of peace as Thranduil lounged with his son, letting him rest longer till light entered to signal that the sun was up in the sky.

"Ion…" Thranduil called his son, gently urging him to wake up, though he certainly did not want to let this beautiful image fade so soon.

He could see how calm his son was in his sleep; Legolas' eyes were sparkling and a smile showed on his face.

"Ion." Thranduil called again, moving his hand slowly to caress his son's cheek.

"I'm in the middle of great dream, ada." Greenleaf said and curled closer to his adar while still holding the blanket.

Thranduil smiled and let his son be, certain that Legolas would tell him about his dream as soon as he was fully awake.

"Galdor," Thranduil called from his bed.

Galdor hurried inside the room, leaving the other guard at the doorway.

"What is it, my king?" Galdor asked.

"Did Ruẻl leave with the messages to Imladris and Lothlórien?" Thranduil questioned.

"He did, right after you went to your son's room, Your Majesty." Galdor replied.

"Is there any news? Has he gotten safely to either kingdom?" Thranduil asked as he was concerned about the elves under his care.

"Nay, my king, nothing has come." Galdor replied.

"If there's any news, let me know immediately. Understood?" Thranduil ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Galdor bowed.

"Now, let the maids know that Greenleaf and I would be eating here." Thranduil said.

"Will do," Galdor said and then asked, "Is there anything else you wish me to do?"

"Not at that moment, and thank you for all your assistance." Thranduil smiled at the guard, then let his eyes rest on his son, noticing out of a corner that Galdor had bowed and left them.

Thranduil grew alert as he saw how his son's expression changed. The smile was beginning to fade and his blue eyes grew dull and frightened, and he wondered what was the cause. He was afraid that the dream had changed into a nightmare.

"Ion, wake up, please." Thranduil urged his son.

"HELP! ADA HELP ME…" The princeling suddenly yelled. In his mind, he could see the creatures come at him behind the shadows, every one of them pointing their sharp weapons at him.

"Ion, wake up." Thranduil shook his son gently, but firmly.

"THEY ARE COMING FOR ME… THEY WANT TO KILL ME… HELP!" Greenleaf was shouting, his hands moving as though trying to cover his face from any incoming attacks.

"Greenleaf, wake up!" Thranduil shook his son harder, hoping he would see him there, instead of whatever it was haunting the child in the nightmare.

Galdor and Gîl were talking just outside the hallway, and as soon as they heard the shouts of the princeling, they hurried into the room, sighing in relief when they saw that there was no sign of danger and no one else there beside their king. They could tell at once that Legolas was caught within his first nightmare.

"Greenleaf," Thranduil wept in his worry, the tears wetting his son's face, and he added with urgency, "Greenleaf, wake up and see me before you, not those things that hunt you, please, my son."

At that moment, Greenleaf snapped awake and turned to face his adar.

"Adar…" Greenleaf curled closer to him, trembling slightly, not saying a word as he was still shaken. The tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"It is alright, ion, you are safe." Thranduil assured his son as he hugged him closer to himself.

Galdor and Gîl left the room and resumed their tasks, pleased that all was well.

"Ada…" Legolas called.

"Shh… my son, you are safe, you are with me now… rest, ion..." Thranduil reassured him as he ruffled his golden hair.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Replied to Anon review:**

**freddie:** _Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the next chapters._

* * *

For Summary, Disclaimer and Warning see 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

4.

Breakfast had come as the maids entered the room and Thranduil let his son know that the food was here; it might help him if he ate.

"Look at me, ion." Thranduil urged his son.

Legolas turned, and then saw his breakfast and he could not help but smile as he smelled the delicious food in front of him.

"It smells good, ada." Legolas told him as he reached for his tray, pleased when the maid set it on his lap.

"It is, ion, it is." Thranduil smiled at him and then he thanked the maids for the work they did.

"What should I eat first? It all smells good…" Legolas asked his adar, staring at the array of food before him.

There was small jar of orange juice, and beside it was an elven braided basket filled with the fruits nature gives.

"What would you like to eat, my son? Shall I pour the drink into your glass first?" Thranduil asked.

"I will take the apple first, and then I will see…" Legolas decided and turned to his adar. He nodded and asked, "What would you eat first?"

"Nothing," Thranduil replied grinning at his son, and as he saw the frown that caressed his son's face, he added, "I will drink my grape juice first, and then I will eat the lembas. After that, I might have some fruits. How does that sound to you, Legolas?"

"Yummy." Greenleaf told him, and smiled, waiting for his ada to pour him his orange juice.

The princeling drank it one sip at a time and he returned the glass to its place. Then he found himself staring between the lembas and the fruits, not having made up his mind what to eat first.

"What is it, ion? Is something not to your taste?" Thranduil asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Everything is all right, adar. I just do not know what to eat as I live both of them." Greenleaf sighed hard.

"You can eat anything, you know that. Just eat and enjoy what nature gives." Thranduil suggested and waited expectantly for his son's choice.

Greenleaf sighed and then as though with a heavy heart, his hand moved toward the lembas. He picked up a piece and started to chew it slowly.

Then when he finished with his first bites, he placed it back on the tray and took the apple that was so inviting.

"That is clever, ion. It was your choice, and whatever you would do, it must only be of your own choice." Thranduil smiled and related the facts of life.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside Mirkwood…**

Ruẻl woke up from the darkness that surrounded him, and he immediately felt the chills running up his spine.

"It is about time he woke up…" Omer grinned at the helpless messenger while moving his sharpened sword on the ground, drawing a circle with the tip of the sword.

Ruẻl watched the movement, fearing for his life, not knowing what those men would do to him, and above all, being more afraid for the king and his son. And he knew they meant to kill him no matter what happened, though he would not give up his life so easily to the monsters in front of him. His only hope was that his horse, which had bolted some time ago, would return to Mirkwood as a warning to the rest.

"Well, since you are awake, we will tell you stories of what we did to the children we took, and the things that we left… the things we sent to their fathers…" Omer laughed at the frown that grew upon the messenger face.

Ruẻl felt as though a dagger twisted in his belly even as that human spoke; he could feel the flames flare painfully in his abdomen, and he wanted to shut his mouth, but he lacked the will to do anything anymore. The scream escaped freely as the pain engulfed him again, and he gladly let the darkness cover him and hide him – just for that moment – from the men that tortured him in every way possible.

"He will die before the sunset." Omer declared.

"Shall we send something to Mirkwood?" Volker asked, a hideous grin on his face.

"Maybe when we are finished with him." Omer laughed at that.

"I would like to see the elf-king's look when he sees what we send. I believe it will be a sight to remember." Volker added, clearly pleased.

* * *

**Back in the palace**

After they finished eating their breakfast, Thranduil turned toward his son, wanting to ask him about the nightmare that he had as he was hoping he could do something about it.

"Ion, can you tell me about your nightmare?" Thranduil asked softly.

Legolas frown, seeing in his mind those who wished to kill him, not knowing if he should tell his adar about it.

"I will try to help you, and remember, ion," Thranduil said, locking gazes with his son and placing his hand toward his son's chest. "Remember, ion, I will always be with you, in here, in your heart, and whatever happened in your nightmare cannot overcome you, as I am with you, and no one will hurt you because I am here with you. Do you understand?"

Legolas nodded, finding relief in his adar's words.

"Take your time, and tell me when you are ready; I do not wish to force you. You have all the time you wish, my son." Thranduil assured him softly.

Legolas nodded again, but Thranduil could not tell if his son had heard him or if his mind were still caught in the nightmare.

"Ion…" Thranduil started, but did not know what he should add.

"Can you show me your secret place?" Legolas asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course. After all, you know that I cannot say 'No' to you, ion-nin." Thranduil replied with a smile on his face.

Legolas then took his ada's hand in his as both of them left the palace and headed outside into the garden, enjoying what nature showered on them; the love, the sweet scent of flowers, fruits falling from the tree for them to eat...

The king knew that he was blessed, and believed that now it was his son's time to enjoy this all the way he himself had – and still – enjoyed.

As they strolled through quietly, Legolas started to tell his nightmare. Thranduil stopped walking, and sat on the green grass, watching as his son sat next to him.

"I dreamt about your adar's secret place, as I was imagining how the place would be. And that was when you were trying to wake me.

"I was staring at the water, and the delightful rainbow. I was amazed by the colors, ada; everything was beautiful just like you said it would be."

Legolas said and looked at his adar. Then he continued, wishing that those who hurt him in the nightmare would be gone,

"While I was walking into the lake, you were occupied elsewhere, ada, and I could not see you and then the dark shadows showed up everywhere, holding something sharp that still sparkled and coming toward me, and you were not there…"

Legolas could feel his voice fading, and then a sudden warmth comforted him as the king squeezed his shoulder, reassuring him that he was not alone. The princeling was pleased that at least his adar was with him.

"They kept coming for me, adar, and they had dark evil eyes, and they wanted to kill me…" Legolas let the tears fall as he cried his fear out.

"Well, you are safe, ion, see," Thranduil told him and pointed toward the nature around them, inviting him to walk closer but stop before the water, "But please, son, do not enter the water yet as you have not learnt how to swim."

The princeling nodded, and tentatively walked closer.

At that moment, Galdor arrived, looking urgently for the king while holding the messenger's horse. He had not known where it had come from, but most important of all, where was the messenger?

Thranduil turned around, leaving his son to stare at the rainbow of colours, and looked at the frown that crossed upon Galdor's brow.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the messenger's stallion, and the blood on it.

"Where is he?" Thranduil asked with much concern.

"I do not know, Your Majesty. All I know is that I saw his horse riding hard and fast as though there were herds of orcs at his tail." Galdor replied.

"I want you to send a search party for him," Thranduil ordered; he would not simply accept the loss of one of his elves, "I will not lose any of you, not like this. We need to know who is attacking us so we can act faster and strike before they come after us."

Galdor nodded, and seeing some strange shapes in the shadows, he looked around for the princeling.

"My King, where is your son?" Galdor asked.

Thranduil turned around hoping to see his son still near him, or at least near the river, but he could not see him, and his mind, still thinking of the rumors, began to panic.

Then he sighed in relief as he noticed his son skirting around the area like a curious cat who just arrived at his new home.

Thranduil walked closer to his son, and asked softly, "Ion, would you wish to stay a little longer or leave now?"

Legolas could sense the concern in his adar's voice, and looked at him with a frown clouding his face as he asked, "Ada, is something wrong?"

"Maybe, but we are not certain; I do not know what is wrong." Thranduil explained honestly. He did not wish to lie to his son.

Legolas turned from the river and told to his adar, smiling, "You will see, adar, everything will be all right, you will see."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

5.

Thranduil did not know what he should do next. On one hand, his son was the one comforting him at such a time, but on the other hand he knew that he should be the one to comfort and assure to his son.

"Honestly, ion, I do not know what I would do without you," Thranduil held his son, and continued, "You are the light in the deep places when the darkness falls; you are my sight, my hope."

Legolas smiled, clearly finding it hard to speak after what his father said. Instead, his fallen tear expressed all he thought and felt.

Thranduil walked behind his son, the concern and fatherly love evident in his eyes. This would be the day that both of them discovered what awaited in his adar's cave.

"I need you to hold me as tight as you can, as we are going to dive into the water and then climb to the cave, all right?" Thranduil asked his son.

"I will hold you as tight as I can, adar."

Legolas put his arms around his adar's waist, adjusting his balance to prepare for his father to dive in.

"Before I go in, you need to take a long, deep breath, and only when we pass through the water can you breathe normally," Thranduil instructed him.

"Will do so…" Legolas said as he tightened his hold around his father, and waited for his adar to step toward the river. He could see the waterfall splashing hard, sending ripples throughout the river.

Thranduil took a moment to enjoy the sight of the rainbow created where the sun met the water, shining colorfully in the waterfall. Then he walked toward the edge of the river, placing a leg into the cold water, and before he entered the water, he reminded his elfling, "Now, ion, hold your breath, and release it when I tell you."

Legolas did as his adar told him, and focused his gaze on the water. Looking at how the sun shone beautifully on it as though illuminating some treasure, he wanted to see what was hidden in the river. As they dived through the water, the elfling was surprised to see the many kinds of fishes that were coming closer to them, but when he wanted to ask his adar, he remembered that they had other things to do, and that question could wait till they were out of the water.

But before they could arrive at the cave, Thranduil's eyes widened in fear as he saw some projectiles enter the water. Arrows. Quickly, he put an arm around his son and swam strongly back to the edge where they had come from. Nudging his son to prompt him to catch his breath, he called to his guard. "Galdor!"

The guard hurried over, ducking the arrows that fell so close to him.

"What is happening? Why now?" the king asked in despair, seeing how he had failed to let his son enjoy the day out but though subdued, he gave the order, "Alert the guards and bring down those who shooting at us…"

When he saw how the guard still seemed dazed, he raised his voice, "NOW, GALDOR!"

The guard bowed and left hurriedly.

"Ada?" Legolas asked with fear in his voice, trying to figure what was happening.

"Just keep holding my hand, ion, and we will walk home without getting hurt. Then, we'll figure out what is happening and who is attacking our realm – and what happened to the guards," Thranduil replied softly, not wishing to hurt his son's feelings or frighten him.

Legolas did as he was told, but as he looked at the sky, he was saddened to see how the beautiful sun that he had witnessed a moment ago was overshadowed by darkness.

Another guard soon reached them, and Legolas was pleased to see that it was Gîl. Though he enjoyed the company of the other guards, Gîl and Galdor had a special place in his heart: Gîl was like a brother, Galdor like a second father.

The arrows had not been able to reach this corner and the elfling turned to ask Gîl what was happening while Thranduil took a moment to survey the area.

"Gîl?" Legolas asked, as he noticed the guard looking at him with a worried frown.

"What is it on your mind, my sweet elfling?" Gîl asked.

"Why did they decide to attack us when adar was spending time with me?" Legolas asked.

"I am not sure, Legolas, but I intend to find out after I get both of you to safety," Gîl replied.

Legolas turned toward his adar and mumbled to him, "But I do not want Gîl to get hurt. He's like my big brother."

Thranduil looked at his son. He did not recall his child ever saying something as intimate about any guard, and he knew how dearly Legolas treated Gîl.

"Gîl, I want you to stay close to us, and let the other guards check out the situation," Thranduil said, bringing Legolas around to join the guard.

"Hannon-le, adar." Legolas thanked him and, still not letting go of his adar's hand, he stretched his other hand to hold his Gîl's.

The king hoped that they would reach the palace soon and alive. He did not wish to see any harm befall his son. "We need to hurry Gîl," he said, "They have a large supply of arrows, and I do not wish our guards to waste all our ammunition."

But as they were in sight of the palace, they scaled the bridge, and right when they were in the middle of it, a large explosion shook them. They could feel the wood splinter beneath their feet as they fell down into the cold water beneath them.

"Ada…" Legolas called with fear in his voice, as he choked on the water. He had no idea what was going on except that the cold river had embraced him before his father had alerted him. Now submerged in the water, he moved his arms desperately, trying to stay afloat. He was unable to see his father amidst the many fragments from the bridge, and much as he tried to resist the river's current, he found himself drifting with the river toward the unknown.

Gîl searched in the water for the other two but he could only see the king reaching the edge of the river. The princeling was nowhere in sight.

"Where is my son?" Thranduil asked the guard as soon as he surfaced. The panic showed itself in his eyes, even as his strong façade broke.

Gîl put an arm on his king's shoulder and said quietly, "The River took him when everything turned bad. Let us hope it will bring him to a safe place."

"He is alone, cold… and I do not even know if he is hurt, Gîl… oh Valar, please help me… I do not wish to lose my son so soon, as he is the precious… and my only heir, I have no one but him…" the king was mumbling now as he left the river, and crumbled on the green grass, even as he heard the birds overhead crying for the elfling.

"We will try to find him, even if we do not see him, we will try harder… After all, Your Majesty, he is like the little brother I do not have, and even if I die finding him, I will bring him back to you," The guard gave his word to the king, hoping in his heart that he would find Legolas unhurt.

"I do not wish for you to get hurt either. After all, Legolas considers you almost like his big brother and I doubt he wishes to lose you too."

"Did he?" Gîl asked the king with a smile painted upon his face.

"Yes, only today, though all along, he has been telling me how he enjoys your company," Thranduil answered the guard, and despite his frame of mind, he ended with a tease, "But he never told me about addressing you as his big brother."

Gîl smiled at that and turned to look as Galdor swam over in his haste to reach them. The guard immediately turned to Gîl and asked, "Where is the princeling, Legolas?"

"The River took him before we could do anything," Gîl replied with a tinge of sadness.

"We will find him, hopefully soon, but now Your Majesty, you will need to change out of your wet clothes, and we need more weapons as we go to track your son," Galdor said.

"I think that I will do just that, and then…" the king stopped then, and staring at his loyal guards, he said, "I do not wish to leave him behind. No one should ever take my son away from me."

"Never give up hope, my king Thranduil." Galdor said, and the guards escorted him back to the palace.

"I do not intend to, not when I have a son to save from the River," Thranduil released a light chuckle. There would not be many opportunities to release his emotions for a good while now.

--

Legolas could not understand how his hands had slipped from his father as the raging river grabbed him, and at the moment, he was more concerned with trying to grab hold of something, without much success.

Now, he could sense the presence of many people along the river back but he could not tell what intentions those people had.

"Come to us, little pet… Your daddy cannot help you now…" he heard someone sneer and laugh, and he ducked under the water. Without his adar near him, he felt helpless.

Legolas wished that the river would take him back toward his father, as he did not like what he heard. For the first time in his life, he was acutely aware that there were no guards around, and neither was his adar there, and Legolas began to fear what awaited him.

"A little more, elfling, and you will be mine and no one can save you from my wrath…" A man was laughing at him but before he could do anything, strong hands were grabbing him from the river. His lips were mumbling pleas for his adar to come and help him but all his prayers fell on deaf ears.

"Now, if you wish to see daylight again, you will do as I say, do you understand?" Tתחתית הטThe leader looked at the elfling, and smiled when he saw the little head nodding at him.

"Good," the leader smiled, and he yanked Legolas over hard, making him cry from the pain, he turned toward his peoples and ordered, "Now we have what we have been looking for – or rather he came to us." He sneered at the elfling, then turned his attention back to his men. "Let us send the king our message, so he will know what will happen to his son if he does not do as we wish!"

Legolas was suddenly fearful for his adar. He could tell that the leader was a man but he did not understand how a man would know the elven tongue. The elfling stop struggling when the leader leant closer to him, whispering to him.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

The elfling nodded timidly and his eyes moistened.

"Good," he smirked and added, "You should, and if you ever try to struggle, you will have bruises all over your body."

The elfling nodded again in fear.

The man grabbed his shoulder hard, knowing how that would bruise the elfling.

"You are hurting me..." Legolas cried from the pain.

"Am I?" Rolir asked, a smile on his face, and not letting go of him yet, he turned toward his men, "Are Omer and Volker back yet?"

"No, Rolir."

The leader, still holding Legolas in a firm grip walked toward their secret cave where they had been making plans to overthrow Thranduil's kingdom. It would be a sweet bonus if the crown would be given to him as well.

Throwing Legolas against the wall, and hearing the moans of pain from him, Rohir smiled even more, and then, using his leg, he turned the elfling to face him.

"Since we're bored, I will tell you a tale of my childhood but you've been warned: it's not something so fun and loving like yours with your precious daddy," Rolir sneered at that.

"Why?" Legolas dared to ask him a question, and though the man immediately kicked him harshly, the elfling was still curious about what had happened.

"Why what? Why have I become… evil?" Rolir spat out the last word, his voice dripping with sarcasm even as he kicked the elfling.

Legolas curled up, trying to protect himself but it was useless. His whole body was aching, and especially his head, no matter how his tiny hands tried to protect it, and the pain kept roaring.

Catching his breath, and seeing his men still guarding them, Rolir faced the elfling.

"You see, it all started when I was younger than you. I found myself, abandoned by my parents, left in the company of some elves, who were not particularly thrilled to see a young boy like me in their homeland…"

Rolir rolled his eyes as he remembered the disdain shown by the elves, and he turned to see the elfling still listening.

"I was the only human that lived with them but they treated me as a slave, as though I was nothing compared to them. They ordered me to do things for them, things I didn't want to do and didn't do. But look at me now, what do you see? Are you feeling so powerful now?" Rolir asked the elfling and grabbed him to face him, eliciting yet another moan of pain from Legolas.

The elfling looked wildly at the man, afraid to say anything for fear that he would be kicked further.

"Well, look here… The princeling is afraid of me…" Rolir sneered, then turned to his men. "Tie him against a tree, somewhere close to the spiders. Maybe the feeling of being eaten will clear his mind a bit."

TBC…


End file.
